The Secret Missing Episode of Unikitty!/Transcript
Announcement ''Microsoft Mike in Hall: This is the Secret Missing Episode of Unikitty! the Reason It was no longer aired by The LEGO Group and the Cartoon Network, because this Episode became the Swellest and Sexiest Most Inappropriate Episode of Television History, Which is Why Unikitty will be too Sexy in the New and her brother Puppycorn will be too Gross enough to be Shown by Kids Programming Standards, and Also, Hawkodile and Richard Had a sexual Time which made Master Frown Super Horny that he will cum all over them. WARNING; You Must be 5 feet tall or 38-44 years old and Have been Named Glenda rather than Maria to View this Gay Sexy Episode during the Screening of Barney's Great Adventure to watch. Viewers discretion to Remove your ass cheeks You see is Advised in 3... 2... 1...'' Preview to Princess Unikitty Unikitty (voiced by Microsoft Mary): Hello my Name is Unikitty and I am The royal gay ruler of a fantastical swell kingdom. I am also a Pretty queer, because I love to marry Old Ladies, Dive in sewers, Take a mud-bath filled with Cum, Shit, Blood, and Piss, Snap pictures of Gay Pornoes, Film them, Watching Gay Porn on T-V, Eating Grilled Cum Sandwiches, Destroying Master Frown and Brock with my P-p-p-Penis, Letting my Stupid Faggot of a Bodyguard Hawkodile have sex with my silly Faggot of a brother Puppycorn have sex when they are gay, kissing Toilets, Eat Poopy chip shit Cookies, shove Dildis up me and Dr. Fox's ass, Kissing Girls, fucking them upside the Arse, Eat 4th grade girls's Woman-cheese, and also, I like to Fuck my Butt buddy Dr. Fox in the Arse, when She gets horny. By the way; I am going to shove Rainbow dildis Up my ass, while watching Charlotte Pickles gay porn with all of my Friends but those retarted disgusting 2 Boys, I will do right now hahahahahahahahahahahaha-hahahahahahahahahahahaha-hahahahahahahahahahahahaha-heheheheheheheheh soisoisoisoi hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ass ass ass fuck ass fuck fuck fuck hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahakakakakakakaka jajajajajajajakakakakaka hell hell hell hell hell aw aw aw aw aw aw aw aw awawawawawawaw soisoisoisoisosiosiosios aw aw aw awawawaw aw aw aw awawawaw aw aw aw awawawaw fuck fuck fuck hahahahahahahahahahahahaha cabin hahahahahahahahahahahah hell hell hell splotch ahahahahahahahahahahaha niggers niggers hahahahahahahahahahahahahahah Dr. Fox, shove rainbow dildis up My ass o i o i o i o i o i o i o i o i o i o i o i o i o i o i o braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hahahahahahahahahahahahaha aw aw aw awoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o o o o o o o o o o o owowowowowowowow bastard bastards bastards niggers niggers eieieieieieieieieie kakakakakakakakakakakabababababababababababababababab dildo dildo dildo dildo dildis babababababababshababababab popopopopopopopopopopopapapapapa Dr. Fox, Suck my cock blurblurblurblurblurblurblurglurglurglurblurglurblurglurblurglurblur Drew mother-freaking Pickles ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha gagagagagagagagag hawhawhawhawhaw eieieieieieie aw aw aw aw aw niggers owowowowowowowowowow swag swag soisoi swag swag soi soi swag swag soi soi swag swag soisoi hahahahahahah and bag, That was swell! Now that was cool! and We need to Go out to find some Female characters to butt-rape so we can have Sexual and swell time. [Cut to The Powerpuff Girls] Blossom (Microsoft Mary): Hello, It is I, Blossom. Bubbles (High Pitched Microsoft Mary): It's Me, Bubbles. Buttercup (Speakonia Adult Female #1): and I am Buttercup, We have seen Sexiness from Krypto the Superdog and the Minions while Over-coming the Sexiness and Porn of Master Shake, Bart Simpson, Phillip J. Fry, & Stewie Griffin. What the Hell do you Unikitty characters want? Unikitty: We have an intendancy to Super Speed Rape 3 of you Girls, I am going to take Turbo Viagra pills, While you flee your Risk as Sexy Girls, It'll be Super Duper Epic! Blossom: Oh No! Don't brutally Speed Rape us in the ass! Unikitty: Well, too Motherfucking Bad! CENSORED!! (with 450x speed) ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hawhawhawhawhawhaw hag hag hag huehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuey fuck fuck fuck kakakakakakakakakakakakak fap fap fap fap fap fap fap fap fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck This is what you get for Taking Sonic ad Tails' Job ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha heheheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeh ass ass ass ass ass ass ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha niggers niggers ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah soi soi soi soi soi soi soi soi soi I am turning you girls gay jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj owowowowowowowowowowowowoewewewewewewewewewewewewew o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o ooooooooooooooooooooo slaslaslaslaslaslalslaslaslaslaslaslas fap fap fap fap fap fap fap fap vovovovovovovovovovovovovovo axxxxxxxxxx hawhawhawhawhawhaw aw aw aw aw aw aw atchchchchchchckchchchchchchchk sex sex sex sex splotch sosiosiosiosoisoisoisoisoisoi bastards bastards bastards Fucking you Powerpuff Girls up fuck fuck fuck ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa oioioioioioioioioioioioio soisoisoisoisoi ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah nomnomnomnomnomnom bastards bastards bastards glurblurglurblurglurblurglurblurglurblurglurblurglurblur gay gay gay gay gay gay dildo dildo dildo dildo dildis dildis ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hewhewhewhewhewhewhew heheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh bag, That was Super-Dee-Duper Hyper-Dee-Duper Fapperiticly Swell! Oh my God, I Murdered the Power-puff Girls, Well too Fucking Bad. Wait, Who's that over there? Dee Dee: Hello my Name is Dee Dee, I am a Horny Girl, Who Lives to Dance gay Bella Dances. I fact, I have Mastodonic 22 mile long boobs, Say, Wanna have some gay Say with me inside the orgy with me? Go Ahead, Fuck me. Unikitty: Okay, Let's get Started Right Now. ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah Oh Dee Dee you are so Fucking swell Category:Transcripts